Crimson
by Kare Uta
Summary: Kohaku says something that gets Eles thinking and Lucille noticing the change in her mood. Oneshot.


**Crimson**

"What's the matter, Eles?" Lucille crept up on the young girl, asking her with wide curious eyes.

"Nothing much." Eles looked over at him and smiled, covering up whatever uneasy feeling she had moments ago.

"Now I know that's not true." Lucille threw his arms around her affectionately. "Tell me!" He pried a bit.

Eles hung her head and stared into the river, looking at the rocks that lay at the bottom among the sand. "Does Spinel hate me?"

"What?" Lucille was taken aback quite suddenly by the odd reason for her pouty appearance.

"Kohaku says Spinel acts like she hates me; that's why we fight."

"Kohaku's wrong; Spinel doesn't hate you," he smiled widely and continued to embrace her tightly, "she's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Eles was simply shocked, appalled, by the idea! What did Eles have for Spinel to be jealous for?

"Yes! Jealous!" He smiled his usual cheerful smile but didn't say much else, continuing to hang onto her.

"Why 'jealous'?" She had to ask! Any normal person would simply tell her their reasoning behind the answer when they'd hear shock like that, but Lucille just continued to be his usual relaxed self.

"It's really nothing, Eles; Kohaku was being stupid bringing that up with you."

"Now I'm curious though! I want to know why!"

"Why?" Lucille mused out loud, letting go of her slowly. "I'm not sure why."

"You're lying." Eles pouted and crossed her arms.

The singer's eyebrows furrowed together, his own lips pouted too as he leaned in to stare at her, "Why are you so curious abut this?"

"I just am."

Lucille shuffled closer but remained quiet for a few moments. She seemed really bothered by it! He almost couldn't believe it either. It wasn't like Eles to be like this; it was more like…

"She's jealous of how close you and I are."

"Why?"

"Spinel and I were very close for many years," Lucille smiled sadly and continued, "and now she sees me being just as close with you but not with her."

"But…" She lowered her head, "I still can't understand…"

"You…" He smiled widely, "You doubt me sometimes…in ways that Spinel never did but I try really hard to make sure I don't disappoint you… She's jealous because…she wishes, and I wish too, that maybe I tried a little harder not to disappoint her."

"She always believed in you?"

"Always. No matter what I said or what I did she always believed in me, even if she didn't always say it out loud."

Eles noticed Lucille gradually getting more upset but she couldn't resist asking more. "So…she feels betrayed? That you didn't treat her like you treat me, even if she was more loyal?"

"Yes, like that." He finally looked to Eles properly, as up until then he had been avoiding looking into her eyes, but continued to smile a sad smile, "Don't think about it too much, Eles. It's something for me to be ashamed of, not you." He petted her hair very gently, leaned in and placed a kiss on her temple. "It has nothing to do with you and the way you are; I'm sure if it weren't for me being involved Spinel would surely love you." He stood up and went to walk back in the direction of the car; he imagined with how close they were parked that the others surely could have heard.

"Lucille." Eles called softly, turning around. "Did you mean to betray her?"

He couldn't look at her. He clenched his fist tight and replied normally, "Absolutely not."

"Then you shouldn't be ashamed either." Eles ran up to him and tugged at his clothing, wishing for him to pay attention to her again, "I'll honour Spinel too! I'll keep my faith in you like she did so her efforts won't be wasted."

Lucille chuckled and picked her up into his arms, "You're such a good natured little girl, you know that, Eles?" He gave her a very heavy kiss on the cheek, causing her to turn bright red and laugh her embarrassment away. He continued to hug her so tightly, not paying much attention to her reddening face.

"Are you sure you're not choking her?" Gwin asked calmly, coming out from behind the trees.

"Am I?" Lucille held the girl away from himself, looking at her face. He laughed it off and patted her cheek, "Poor thing."

"Try not to kill her." Gwin sighed and turned to leave.

Eles laughed and turned back to Lucille, "So? Is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

Eles sighed, and jumped out of his arms to follow Gwin back to the car, "Maybe Spinel is disappointed because you're so forgetful." She called to Lucille as she left.

_I won't disappoint you; I promise. _


End file.
